Brighter than the Stars
by EnglishPoet18
Summary: "The stars," she whispered. "Just look." "I'm looking," he responded. She shook her head, "But you're not seeing them." - Season 5 - CARYL oneshot. I own nothing from The Walking Dead except my crazy passion for manipulating the characters as I see fit.


**AN: Quick oneshot of a moment between Daryl and Carol while in Alexandria. Enjoy!**

"Thought I'd find you here," Daryl commented as he sat down next to Carol, their thighs grazing. She smiled softly and as if they had practiced the move for years, she leaned into him. He lifted his arm, welcoming her into his space in a way that no one else ever would be. She fit perfectly.

"I just needed to get away for a bit and clear my head," she replied.

"So you came out here to...?" He inquired. Instead of answering right away, she used her hands to gently tilt his face towards the sky. She let her fingers graze over the stubble on his face and he turned into her touch.

"The stars," she whispered. "Just look."

"I'm looking," he responded.

She shook her head, "But you're not seeing them."

"I'm lookin' right at them," he insisted.

"What do you see?" She asked, "Describe it to me."

"I see balls of light," he snorted.

She smacked his arm lightly. "Look beyond the science and into the beauty."

He tipped his chin down to stare at her, watching her face look so peaceful as she stared up at the sky with a smile. "I'm lookin' at the beauty," he whispered as his lips grazed her forehead, his eyes searching her face.

She slid her eyes in his direction and bit down on her lip coyly. "Why Mr. Dixon, I never pegged you as a romantic."

He raised one eyebrow, "Well I guess you need to look beyond the outer exterior to the beauty within," he teased.

She laughed lightly, "Touche." She slid her hand down his arm until their fingers touched and she laced them together tightly.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"Same. Been busy runnin' all over the damn place," he grumbled.

"We need a vacation."

He snorted, "I'll make sure to put in for that."

She snuggled into his chest with a sigh, "Can we go somewhere in the mountains? Just the two of us?"

He smiled into her hair as he played along, "We can go wherever you wanna go, sweetheart."

"I suppose we would find something to do to pass the time once we got there," she mused.

His lips nipped her ear lightly, "Yeah? I'm open to ideas."

Carol climbed to her knees and straddled his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. His eyes darkened with desire as he stared at her. "For my ideas to be put to use, we need to be naked," she whispered into his ear.

Carol climbed to her knees and straddled his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. His eyes darkened with desire as he stared at her. "For my ideas to be put to use, we need to be naked," she whispered into his ear.

She shrugged as she glanced around them. They were in her backyard which didn't afford them complete privacy, but most were in bed by now, the streets of Alexandria quiet and peaceful.

With a youthful smile, she reached for the hem of his shirt and tugged. He lifted his arms allowing her to pull it over his head. His fingers drifted to the buttons of her blouse and he tackled them with a furrowed brow.

"I hate this Mary Poppins shit." He muttered curses under his breath and then proceeded to pop the buttons straight down, his eyes drinking her in greedily.

Wide-eyed she glanced at him, "You owe me a shirt," she teased.

"Yeah? I'm thinkin' I owe you way more than a shirt."

Rolling her beneath him he rained kisses across her neck and down to her bra that he pushed aside. He bent down and took her nipple into his mouth as she arched into him. "Too many clothes," she hissed as she fumbled with his zipper. He brushed her hand away and took over, unzipping his pants before tugging her own down to her ankles. He ran his nose up her leg to the inside of her thigh, breathing in deeply.

She clutched at his hair, trying to tug him between her legs, but he refused, pulling away to bite on her belly softly. "What's this? What happened to all that romantic shit a minute ago? You want it rough, sweetheart?"

He moved his lips across her belly, his tongue darting out taste her skin. She shivered and pulled on his shoulders, pulling his face to her own. Their lips met in a rough clash of teeth and tongue as he rose over her.

"Yes," she coaxed.

As soon as she kicked off her pants, Daryl grabbed her around the waist and flipped her over, his hard cock coming to rest against her ass. His mouth closed over the shell of her ear as he held her close. He bit down enough that she cried out, turning her face into her arm to muffle the sound. Pressing his hand on her back, he pushed her down as he slid one finger over her clit.

He knelt between her legs, spreading them so that she was bared to him. She was wet and he ran his fingers over her again, leaning in close so that his breath tickled her skin as she squirmed beneath him. He wanted to taste her so badly in that moment that he could think of nothing else. He traced his tongue over her clit and she cried out as he dove in like a man sipping his last drink.

She moved back against his face as he added his fingers, sliding them in and out. Her breath came in gasps of air as she pushed back to meet his finger and tongue.

"Please," she begged.

He knew he wouldn't be able to stop now no matter what. He had to have her.

Giving his cock one hard stroke, he pulled back and ran the tip over her, watching her quiver as he did so. He toyed with her, giving an inch and then taking away. She growled beneath him and he smiled at her impatience.

"Daryl..." she warned.

Gripping her hips he slid into her, slid home. They both paused for mere seconds and he took the opportunity to place a soft kiss upon the small of her back. "Ready, sweetheart?" His only answer was a responding growl before she pushed back onto him, taking matters into her own hands. Without pause he smacked her ass, the sharpness of his slap only fueling her moans.

"More," she demanded.

"Fuck," he muttered.

He slapped her ass again and then he began to fuck her. Over and over he thrust into her, his hands helping to hold her up from the force of his hips. When she slipped one hand beneath her he knew that she was playing with herself, her own fingers dancing over her clit. He groaned. He needed her to come before he lost all control...he was hanging on by a thread.

"Carol," he huffed. "God, Carol." It was all that he could mutter through the jumbled mess of thoughts crowding his brain.

She arched her back, throwing her head back so that the moonlight caught her milky white skin. She looked ethereal in that moment with her body bent to his, taking everything that he had to give. His beautiful swan.

She struggled to hold herself upright as she came apart around him. He couldn't stop. Increasing the speed of his thrusts he was mere moments behind her, his orgasm taking him by storm.

She took all that he had to give...she always did.

He wanted to give her everything and more.

He pulled free of her and collapsed to the ground, tugging her sweaty body against him. She kissed the tip of his chin and ran her finger lightly over his lips.

"As comfy as this is, I think we might better sneak in the back before someone sees us," she suggested.

He grunted, but reluctantly began to gather their clothing, following her into the back door of her house. They didn't bother with lights as they stopped just inside the door.

"Should I stay?" he asked.

"It's probably not a good idea. I don't think they're ready to know yet," she replied. He couldn't help the frown that crossed his face. Tossing their clothing on a nearby chair, he pulled her naked body into him and just held her.

"I love you," he murmured into her hair, "You know that, right?"

She nodded against him and let out a small sigh of contentment. "I know." She bit down on her lip in thought. "Maybe you could stay for a bit though?"

"Yes ma'am."

He began to gather up their clothing and she just watched him for a moment, her heart happy. He folded up their clothing and placed it haphazardly on the counter. "Daryl?"

"Yeah?" He looked at her and in his expression she saw everything in him that she loved. Their love burned brighter than any star in the sky and she knew that it would never fade.

"I love you too, baby."


End file.
